I Love You to Mars and Back
by pleasebecinderella
Summary: Howard and Bernadette's relationship is stronger than ever, so when Bernadette receives some news she is excited to tell Howard. But it turns out that Howard has some news of his own. {Howardette fanfiction also contains some Lenny and Shamy.}
1. Chapter 1

Bernadette woke to an empty bed as the morning sunlight filled the bedroom. This was a first. Most days, Bernadette was up earlier than her aerospace-engineer husband. Slightly alarmed, she slid out of bed and tied her dressing gown around her slim waist. The small woman tiptoed into the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"Howie?" she called out, her neck craning towards the kitchen.

"Yes?" a familiar voice replied. Relief gushed over Bernadette and she smiled softly. Ever since Howard told her about his father abandoning him and his mother she was paranoid that it would happen to her. But she was being foolish. Howard would never walk out on her.

"What are you doing?" Bernadette said in a softer tone, stepping towards her tiny husband. "It's unlike you to be up so early on a Saturday."

"Oh, I'm just making some tea."

Howard smiled slightly, but his wife could see right through it. Something was wrong. _Please don't be something to do with his mother. _She thought, tension growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Howard, what's wrong?" the microbiologist asked him in a firmer tone.

"I got a call last night," Howard started slowly. "From NASA."

"And?" his wife prompted.

"They're launching the first expedition to Mars." A ghost of a smile toyed on Howard's lips. "And they want me to go."

"Oh, Howie!" Bernadette threw her slim arms around her beaming husband. "I'm so delighted for you."

But she wasn't. This expedition would be dangerous, but she knew how much it meant to him. So she wouldn't tell him that he couldn't go. And she certainly wouldn't tell him her news. It was a good thing Bernadette was a better liar than Howard.


	2. Chapter 2-Never Let You Go

_A/N_

_Hello again _

_I got a bit of feedback on my first chapter, which I'm very grateful for, so thank you!_

_This chapter will be longer._

_You should follow my instagram: howardette._

_I still own nothing._

_Caoimhe_

Bernadette drove in silence as Howard chatted away beside her in the passenger seat, but she was only half listening. It had been a hard decision to let her husband go to the International Space Station, and many people had gone there. _No one _had ever went to Mars. Not to mention that gravity (or lack of it) and Howard did not get on well. But she knew this was so important to him and who was she to stand in the way of his dreams? So, the microbiologist just smiled and nodded as Howard rambled on.

Eventually the couple reached 2311 Los Robles. Howard was fiddling with his hands, like he always did when he was nervous. An unusual wave of love flooded over Bernadette and she leaned across the car and kissed her husband on the cheek. He grinned at her and rubbed her small hand reassuringly.

"I'll come home, I promise."

"You'd better." Bernadette said softly, attempting humour. "Or NASA will have me and your mother on their case!"

Howard laughed slightly and the two of them got out of the car.

They walked up the neverending stairs, hand in hand, exchanging talk about work; Howard, of course, was more talkative than his wife.

"Are you looking forward to telling the guys?" Bernie asked after a while.

"Yes. But," replied Howard, somewhat solemnly. "Promise me one thing."

"Of course." Bernadette stopped on the third floor and faced her husband. What now?

"When I get home, make sure I don't talk about Mars nonstop!"

The small woman laughed, mostly out of relief, and smiled.

"Oh, Howie."

The conversation then turned to Bernadette's work and they talked about microbiology until they reached the fourth floor. Just before Bernadette opened the door of Apartment 4A, her husband stopped her.

"I know this can't be easy on you. I'm sorry for putting you through this." Howard told her in a sincere tone. Bernadette looked down at her feet, but the small man gently lifted her head up with his fingers so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"I love you, Bernie."

They both leaned in and their lips became inseparable. Bernadette felt like it was their first kiss, she felt like she wanted to hold him tight and never let go.

Just then, the door of Apartment 4A opened and Bernadette and Howard could her Penny say "get a room!"

So they broke away, smiling genuinely and made their way into the apartment, mumbling apologies to Penny.


	3. Chapter 3-In Sickness and In Health

_A/N_

_Good morning,_

_This chapter is going to be enjoyable hehe._

_Are my chapters too short in your opinion? Because I will write them longer if they are._

_You are all dying to find out Bernie's news and perhaps you'll know by the end of this chapter…._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

"Wow, Howard, that's amazing!" exclaimed Leonard, jumping up and patting Howard on the back. He had just told the group his news and everyone was ecstatic. Well, not _everyone. _

"How remarkable, Wolowitz." Sheldon said slowly. "You will be the first man on Mars. That is if you make it, of course."

Everyone in the room shot him a look that cut like a knife.

"Sheldon," Howard hissed, glancing over at his wife, who had stopped eating her Thai food. "There is a lot of money going into this-"

"That doesn't make you any less vulnerable to the dangers up there. Frankly, you could be blown into a million pieces before you even reach Mars."

"_Sheldon!_" Leonard said firmly. "Can I talk to you for a minute? _In private?"_

The two men headed off in the direction of their bedrooms and an awkward silence hung over the group.

"Congratulations." Amy smiled, attempting conversation. "You must be very proud, Bernadette."

This was her cue.

"Oh, yes! I am extremely proud of my rocket man." She faked a smile and leaned over to kiss Howard on the cheek.

By the time Leonard and Sheldon were finished talking, the remaining friends had finished their dinner. Raj and Amy were halfway through a heated debate about whether biology was better than physics when Howard stood up.

"It's getting late. We'll be off."

Bernadette smiled genuinely. She knew that her husband would have loved to stay and help fight for Raj's cause but he knew that Bernadette wasn't herself today.

The two of them bid their peers goodbye and drove home to their small apartment on the other side of the city.

Once they had got inside, Howard declared that he was going to watch a documentary on rockets on TV.

"Okay, honey. Enjoy." Bernadette kissed him on his cheek, smiling at her husband.

She walked into the bedroom and shut the door. The small woman undressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed softly, one hand on her stomach. It wouldn't be long until she started showing.

_A/N_

_Hello again!  
That last paragraph was really hard to write and I hope you understood what it meant._

This chapter was short, but I'll update soon.

Adios.

Caoimhe x


	4. Chapter 4-The Truth

_A/N_

_Hello._

_Firstly, happy 4__th__ of July to all my American readers!_

_Secondly, the reason that my chapters are so short is because I like to update everyday or every second day and if I made them extremely long then my story would be over in 5 chapters hehe._

_Also, can I please have a few more reviews? If you like it, please write a review. If you don't like it, tell me what's wrong with it in the review._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

"I'm going to play D&D with the guys tonight if you want to come along?" Howard said to Bernadette over breakfast one sunny morning. "You were great the last time."

"Thanks for the offer, Howie, but I'm going to watch Dirty Dancing with the girls." Bernie told him while buttering a slice of toast.

"Perhaps we could try out some of the moves from the movie after?" her husband replied, grinning widely.

"Howie!" Bernadette said, trying to sound annoyed, but it was hard to do so.

Howard stood up and walked up to his wife, who was still at the countertop, and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I forgot you're a Grease girl."

The microbiologist giggled softly. Howard never failed to cheer her up. He gave her a peck on the lips and then removed his arms.

"I have to go and get ready for work, I'm afraid." Howard sighed, edging towards the bedroom.

"You had better hurry up, Rocket Man!" Bernadette told him, smirking slightly, as Howard walked into thesmall bedroom.

It was Bernadette's turn to sigh. It had finally sunk in that Howie was going to Mars. Although she was slightly reassured by the fact that the government were investing a lot of money into the project, she was still extremely nervous. And she wasn't getting any smaller. Rubbing her eyes softly, she sat down at the table with her bowl of bran, trying to clear her head of her worries.

The credits to Dirty Dancing rolled onto the screen and Amy clapped enthusiastically. Penny glanced at Bernadette as Amy rambled on about how she and Sheldon would someday perform the dances out of the movie.

"Are you sure you don't want some wine, Bernadette?" Penny asked as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Um, no, thank you!" Bernadette replied and she felt obliged to come up with some kind of false excuse. "I have to go to the lab early tomorrow."

"Ah, I see." But Bernadette knew she hadn't fooled Penny.

Amy stood up and hugged Bernadette and then Penny.

"I have to go and find Sheldon so I can show him those amazing dance moves!"

The two other women laughed.

"I think he's playing D&D," said Bernie. "But good luck!"

Amy said her final goodbyes and the minute she left the room Penny turned to Bernadette.

"What is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" replied Bernadette, slightly panicked. "Nothing is going on."

"Bernadette," said Penny sternly. "What is going on?"

Bernie hesitated. She couldn't keep it from Penny forever. And she knew that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5-Worry

_A/N_

_Hello, everyone _

_I just need to clear something up from the last chapter; Penny. I am perfectly aware that Penny is what I'd call a 'blabbermouth.' But I think that we all have to remember that Bernadette was very stressed and extremely worried, and she told Penny when she had the chance without thinking of the consequences. Also, I believe that is extreme cases such as this she _might _be able to shut her mouth. But then again, maybe Penny tells. No one knows yet, eh? ;)_

_And secondly, I am happy to portray Shamy doing the moves from Dirty Dancing and I'd be happy to follow up on that if you want._

_Lastly, I think I'm going to give this fanfiction 10 chapters and then, depending on the uptake, write a second fanfiction (a follow up.)_

_So after that boring A/N I think you deserve another chapter._

_Caoimhe x_

"Bernadette, that's amazing!" Penny squealed, throwing her arms around her best friend. Was she delusional?

"No, it's not amazing!" sobbed Bernadette, as Penny's confused face stared at her. "Howard's going to Mars and I cannot raise this child on my own!"

Penny rubbed the microbiologist's back soothingly and sat down beside her.

"Aw, sweetie, it's going to be fine. What did Howard say?"

Bernadette swallowed hard. She was already regretting telling Penny.

"I didn't," she said, almost inaudible. "I didn't tell him."

Penny looked at Bernadette with a funny expression on her face. "Oh, sweetie. Is it not his?"

"Of course it's his!" Bernie snapped, secretly fuming. How could Penny even think that she slept with another man? "If I tell him, he won't go to Mars and I'll have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life."

"Oh," sighed Penny. "You're truly in a pickle."

"I know, this is such a mess." The small blonde sobbed with her head in her hands. Penny wrapped her arms around her friend, comforting her for a few moments.

"Promise that you won't tell Howie." Bernadette said the moment she stopped sobbing. Her eyes were red from crying but there was a certain glint of seriousness.

Penny hesitated. Bernadette was asking for a lot. But then again, hadn't Bernadette done so much for her.

"I promise."

Across the hall, three men sat in a circle playing D&D.

"I can't believe Amy persuaded Sheldon to go to the dance classes." Leonard said, still amazed.

"Maybe he loves her more than we know." Shrugged Raj.

Howard sat in silence, thinking about where he would be in a few weeks.

"Howard, it's your turn." Leonard told his friend. "Howard? Howard!"

Howard snapped back into reality, shaking his head to clear it.

"You worried about space?" Raj said, concerned about his best friend.

"Not space. I'm worried about Bernadette." Howard rubbed his forehead, almost sick with worry.

Leonard and Raj glanced at each other, slightly confused as to what they should do to comfort the small man.

"She will be fine, Howard. We'll take care of her." Leonard told him after a while and Raj nodded in agreement.

Howard smiled and pretended to be fine so that his friends could get on with their game, but deep down he had a feeling that something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6-Loving & Caring

_A/N_

_Hello,_

_I've got a lot of feedback; especially on Shamy's Dirty Dancing scene. I will make it happen for all you diehard Shamy shippers _

_I will also try and slip some Lenny in there (not in this chapter but perhaps further on.)_

_And Good Lord, isn't Bernadette in a pickle? _

_Okay, that's the last of my awkward rhetorical questions._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe._

_*  
_Bernadette was sleeping when she heard a soft voice calling her name. Her eyes fluttered open to see Howard standing over her, smiling, with a tray. He set it down on the bed and sat down beside her.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Bernadette grinned. Howard was so sweet.

"Sorry I slept for so long; I had to go watch Sheldon and Amy do their Dirty Dancing scene."

Howard laughed. "I'd rather you than me."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," smirked Bernadette. "I recorded it."

Bernie sat up in the bed and handed Howard the DVD which was resting on the cabinet beside her. Sighing audibly, Howard went over the TV and slipped the DVD into the player.

Almost immediately the video started. Howard sat beside his wife with an arm around her shoulders. Amy pressed play on the music and the couple began to dance. Howard stared on in utter shock. Sheldon was _enjoying _himself. For the next five minutes, Howard watched the video, still flabbergasted, while Bernadette ate the breakfast she had made for him. Just then, Amy ran at Sheldon and Sheldon hoisted her into the air, his arms strong and firm.

"Holy crap," breathed Howard and Bernadette laughed.

After a few minutes, Howard stood up and kissed Bernadette on the forehead.

"I've got to go?"

"Where?" Bernie said, shocked. "It's a Sunday."

"Training. I told you last night."

Last night, Bernadette was too tired to process anything. She didn't think being pregnant would be half as tiring.

"Alright," she sighed. "Enjoy and be safe."

"Okay Ma—ma beautiful wife!" Howard said, covering up his mistake and the small woman laughed.

Howard gave her a final kiss on the forehead, and with that, he was gone.

Bernadette sighed. She hated lying to him, but what else could she do?

_A/N_

_So this chapter was really short but I'll be updating again tomorrow. I hope I portrayed the Shamy part alright; I don't want angry Shamy shippers on my case._

_Anyway, I hope you liked this scene. _


	7. Chapter 7-It All Comes Down

_A/N_

_Hello _

_I know that loads of my chapters start with either Howard and/or Bernadette waking up to something but that's how I roll so I hope you're okay with that._

_I'm currently watching the season 7 finale because I live in Ireland, so it only aired tonight._

_For your information, this chapter is set a few weeks later than the last one, so Bernadette is around 2 months pregnant._

_Maybe Howard might finally be let in on Bernadette's little secret at the end of this chapter._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

Howard was in the middle of an endless dream about Mars when he woke to the sound of crying. It took him a while to process where he was. Rubbing his eyes, he made his was towards the bathroom, where the sound was coming from. The astronaut opened the door to find his wife on the floor, sobbing.

"Bernie?!" Howard said, in a concerned voice. "What is going on."

"Howie, I'm so sorry." Bernadette sobbed into a tissue. "I need to get to the hospital. Please-" she said, cutting off Howard. "I'll explain in the car. Just please, _please _take me."

Without even thinking, Howard Wolowitz picked up his tiny wife and carried her out to the car. Her pleading was all he needed to know that something was seriously wrong.

As they were speeding down the motorway, Bernadette began to speak.

"Howard, I'm so sorry."

As confused as he'd ever been, Howard replied "What did you do? What's going on?"

The microbiologist took a deep breath. She would have to tell him now. "Howard, I'm pregnant."

Howard nearly crashed the car. "What? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Bernadette knew that Howard had the right to be mad, but she couldn't stop the tears from flooding out.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to ruin your dream!"

Howard sighed, realising that this obviously wasn't easy for her either.

"You wouldn't have ruined it, Bernie. Yes, I've always wanted to go to Mars, but my real dream is to have children!"

"I know, I'm so sorry, Howie." Bernadette replied, still crying. "I love you."

"I love you too," smiled Howard, feeling enormous gratitude towards his wife. Yes, she might have kept this a secret from him but it was so he could fulfil his dream. And she hadn't actually lied to him, because he never asked. What would he do now, though? He couldn't go to Mars and abandoned his wife and child, but he couldn't turn down something like this. _Stop it, _he told himself. _It might be a once in a life time offer, but I am staying her with my family. _

"What's wrong?" Howard said, remembering where they were going.

"I don't know," Bernie sobbed beside him. "But I'm bleeding."

Howard's heart stopped. That wasn't good. But he brought himself to say his next few words for the sake of Bernadette. "It's going to be okay."

Just then, they reached the ER and the small man picked up his wife and carried her inside.

_A/N_

_So, the truth is out. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll probably update again tomorrow._

_Caoimhe x_


	8. Chapter 8-Final Decision

_A/N_

_Hello _

_I knew what was going to happen in the season finale (thanks, internet) but it's depressing watching it. I'm flying to Pasadena to find him. _

_I am learning more Spanish today and I thought I could do with a break from it, so I said I'd write more fanfiction._

_Anyway enjoy this chapter._

_Caoimhe x_

Bernadette sat in the hospital bed, holding Howard's hand tightly. The doctors were running tests, and they wouldn't know what was happening until at least another hour, which gave Howard a lot of time to think. Perhaps Bernie and their child could accompany him? No. They barely let Howard go to the International Space Station and that was after a lot of training. He would not leave his family behind and that was final. The astronaut took his phone out of his pocket to call NASA when Bernadette stopped him.

"What are you doing, Howie?"

"I'm calling NASA to cancel my mission," explained Howard. Bernadette's heart sank. Again, she was the one in the way of his dream. She was happy that it was out in the open now; perhaps she didn't like kids but she had always wanted to give Howard kids. The microbiologist was even happier that her husband hadn't been mad at her for not telling him. In all honesty, she had thought that he would leave her.

"Don't do that yet, sweetie. You'll have loads of time for that," Bernadette squeezed Howard's hand reassuringly and he smiled.

"You're right," he replied, kissing her on the cheek.

They sat in silence for a while before Bernadette opened her mouth again.

"Penny knows."

She was scared that Howard would be mad, but they had agreed to tell the truth in this marriage and she had already lied enough. To Bernadette's surprise, Howard just smirked.

"I'm surprised she hasn't told anyone."

"What can I say?" Bernie shrugged, smiling. "She can actually keep her mouth shut when it's important."

Just then, the doctor entered the room.

"Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz?"

Bernadette nodded and sat up in the bed.

"Your blood pressure is very high, which isn't a good sign, but it's treatable. Your high blood pressure is most likely caused by stress. We're going to keep you in overnight, but you and the baby will be fine."

Both Bernadette and Howard smiled in delight.

"Thank you, doctor," said Howard and the doctor bowed his head as he left the room.

"That's brilliant news," breathed Bernadette, relieved. For the first time, she thought about what was actually going on. "Howie, we're going to have our own family."

Howard kissed her hand and grinned. "You're going to be a great mom."

* * *

Bernadette lay in the bed, asleep and her grip on Howard's hand loosened. As quiet as a mouse, he crept out of the room, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialling a number.

"NASA? It's Wolowitz. I'm afraid I'll have to cancel my mission to Mars."


	9. Chapter 9-The News

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_I got a lot of feedback on my last chapter, so thank you _

_The next few chapters are going to be less dramatic, but cute._

_So, enjoy._

_Caoimhe x_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Bernadette grinned. This must have been the tenth time her husband had asked that question since they had returned home.

"I am definite. Now stop fussing and sit down!" the small woman ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Howard, sitting down beside her. Picking up the remote, the former astronaut turned on the TV and wrapped his arm around his wife. They sat there for a while, watching a documentary on the rainforest before Bernadette said. "I'm sorry about Mars."

"Hey! Don't be stressing out over that, do you hear me?" Howard told her. "I've already went to space! I want to spend the summer with my two favourite people."

"You mean Raj and Leonard?" Bernie joked, stroking her husband's hair.

"No! You and this little one," Howard leaned down and kissed her stomach, smiling broadly.

"I love you, Howie," the small blonde said, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Pass the soy sauce, please?" Leonard asked Howard as they sat down to eat their dinner.

The six friends gathered around the small coffee table in apartment 4A to eat Thai food together. Sheldon, as per usual, was sitting in his spot, Amy was sitting beside her boyfriend, gazing dreamily at him. Leonard sat on his armchair, grinning broadly at Penny, who was sitting on his lap. Raj sat on a cushion on the floor, sighing. Howard sat on the end of the sofa, beside Bernadette, who was sitting on a chair they dragged over from Leonard's desk.

The group sat in silence for a while before Sheldon piped up. "Leonard, jaguars or tigers?"

"Actually, Sheldon," Howard butted in, placing his empty container of noodles on the table in front of him. "Bernadette and I have some news."

The whole grouped stared intently at the couple, all except Penny, who knew their news.

"Wait!" Sheldon started and Leonard groaned. "I called dibs on topic change."

"We can talk about animals after Howard and Bernadette have told us their news, okay?" Amy told him.

The group when silent and Bernadette took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Amy, Raj, Leonard and Penny (even though she had already congratulated Bernadette) jumped up, ran over to the couple and gave them both hugs.

"Oh. Is it something we should be celebrating?" Sheldon asked and Bernadette just laughed.

"Congratulations, guys!" Amy smiled.

"I can't believe you're going to be parents," Raj told the two of them.

"Wait a second. Howard, what about your trip to Mars?" Leonard asked.

"I've dropped out. They've got someone else to go," Howard replied, but he was smiling.

"Oh, no." Sheldon said, exasperated.

She knew that it sounded horrible, but Bernadette was actually relieved that Howard was going. Not only because she was pregnant, but because the mission sounded extremely dangerous.

"What did your mother say, Howard?" Penny asked after a while.

"She doesn't know yet. We're going to tell her now."


	10. Chapter 10-The Grandma

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_I just want to thank all of ye who read and review this fanfiction; it means a lot._

_In this chapter they'll tell Mrs. Wolowitz their news._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

"I'm getting the door now!" Mrs. Wolowitz yelled out to Howard and Bernadette, who were standing on the porch outside the house. Bernadette was surprisingly nervous; no doubt Mrs. Wolowitz would be happy to hear their good news, but she was still trying to win the heart of her mother-in-law. After a few minutes, the large woman answered the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

"There you guys are! You were meant to visit me yesterday!" Mrs. Wolowitz bellowed at her son.

"Yes, we know, Ma. But we were busy," replied Howard, grimacing at his mother's loud voice. Both Bernadette and Howard agreed that it would be better if they didn't tell Mrs. Wolowitz about their visit to the hospital, as they both knew that she would probably overreact.

"Alright then, lovebirds! Come in and make yourselves at home," she ordered them and the couple did as they were told.

"How are you, Mrs. Wolowitz?" Bernadette asked politely as she sat down across from the large lady.

"Very well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Ma, Bernie and I have some news," Howard cut in, jittering slightly.

"Oh, no!" Mrs. Wolowitz exclaimed. "You're moving, aren't you? I heard that the price of houses in New Jersey is dropping!"

"No, Ma, we're not moving to New Jersey!" Howard shouted back and Bernadette could help but giggle.

"Then what is it?"

"Bernadette and I are expecting a baby, Ma," the engineer replied calmly.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Just then, Mrs. Wolowitz jumped up in delight, her face lit up.

"Oh, Howard! Congratulations, you two!"

She hugged both Howard and Bernadette tight, almost so tight that Bernadette thought she was going to suffocate.

"I thought you had a beautiful glow," her mother in law told her. What moved Bernadette was when Mrs. Wolowitz started to cry.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just so happy for you two! And I cannot believe I'm going to be a grandma!"

The large woman toddled off in the direction of the kitchen to make tea. Howard grinned.

"Honestly, I have never seen her as happy; well, at least not since dad left."

A few minutes later Mrs. Wolowitz reappeared with a tray full of steaming cups.

"I had better get knitting; those baby cardigans cost a fortune! I'll make you a few, Bernadette. But in a unisex colour of course. Which, in your opinion, is better; green or yellow? Wait a second," Mrs. Wolowitz stopped in her tracks. "Howard Joel Wolowitz, you better have cancelled that trip to Mars! Because I am not letting you leave this beautiful young woman to care for your child single handily, do you hear me?"

"Don't worry, Ma," Howard replied. "I cancelled it." And to Bernadette's surprise his grin was larger than ever.

* * *

The fire alarm began to wail.

"Howie! Turn it off!"

Pulling up a chair, Howard swiftly turned off the alarm.

"Sorry, Bernie," he replied sheepishly and got back to the cooker.

"Please try not to burn anything," his wife told him in an exasperated voice. "I could have cooked if you had let me."

"No, you deserve a break." Howard replied, smiling.

A few moments later, the dinner is on the table and the couple sit down.

"Did you ring your parents?" Howard asked Bernadette as he started to eat his lasagne.

"Yes, I did," Bernadette replied, smiling slightly.

"What did they say? Was your dad okay with it?"

Bernadette laughed. Howard was always so nervous when it came to her father.

"They were delighted. And do you know what my dad said? He said he couldn't think of a better man to be the daddy."

"You mean, you slept with someone else?" Howard said, mocking his surprise and Bernadette giggled.

The two of them were silent for a while before Bernadette spoke again.

"Have you thought about names?"

"Hm," said Howard thoughtfully, setting his fork down. "Perhaps-"

"No Star Wars names!" Bernadette told him sternly.

"Darn it! I like the name Ivy for a girl, what about you?"

"That's lovely," smiled the microbiologist. "And I have the perfect name for a boy."

"And that is?"

"Howard Jr."


	11. Chapter 11-The Scan

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_I am getting a lot of positive feedback on this story, so thank you. It means a lot to me and I really enjoy writing it _

_Enjoy this chapter,_

_Caoimhe x_

Howard and Bernadette were curled up by the fire watching The Notebook; possibly Howard's least favourite movie ever. But he didn't mind. Bernadette's bump was finally starting to show, and with that she was beginning to get hormonal. At this stage, Howard was used to being shouted at. But again, he didn't mind. He was always calm and understanding in situations like that.

With Howard insisting on doing all the housework, Bernadette had a lot of time to think. One day, she stumbled upon the thought of how she was around children. Ever since she was little she was almost sure she would never have children. They were annoying and quite frankly, she didn't have the patience for them. But now she felt different. Unlike her, Howard had always dreamed of children. The thought of him childless was heartbreaking for Bernadette. And, believe it or not, the microbiologist was now quite excited for their little arrival. No matter what she vowed to be the best mother she possibly could be.

The credits of The Notebook rolled onto the screen at Howard switched off the TV.

"We had better go to bed. We don't want to be late for tomorrow," he grinned.

Bernadette smiled back at her husband. Tomorrow was her first scan.

"That sounds like a great idea," the small woman replied as they made their way towards the bedroom.

* * *

The woman sitting beside Howard sneezed violently and her whole body shook. Howard shivered. He had never liked hospitals. On his other side, Bernadette was looking fondly through a maternity magazine.

"Aw, Howie, isn't that the cutest cardigan ever?" Bernie asked him, nudging his arm gently.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous," the former astronaut tried to look interested although he couldn't care less.

"Dr. Rostenkowski?" one of the nurses appeared into the waiting room. "Follow me please."

Howard and Bernadette followed the nurse down a corridor hand in hand. Eventually, they reached a small, dark room.

"Please lie down here, Dr. Rostenkowski," the nurse said and walked off into the opposite room to get something.

"It's Rostenkowski-Wolowitz," Bernadette called after her, but softly so only Howard could hear her. Howard grinned as Bernadette hoisted herself up onto the chair.

The nurse returned after a while with a bottle of gel.

"This is very cool, just warning you," the smiling nurse told the microbiologist.

Gently, the nurse rubbed the blue coloured gel on Bernadette's stomach and then the couple turned their attention to the screen.

What they saw was truly extraordinary. A little baby showed up on the screen, its feet facing the camera. Its strong heartbeat was clearly audible.

"It's so beautiful," Howard said, breathlessly.

"It? That _it _is a person, not a football," replied Bernadette, but not unkindly.

Howard grinned. She said a remark almost exactly like that on their wedding day.

"Would you like to know the gender?" the nurse asked.

Howard and Bernadette glanced at each other.

"No," they both said at the exact same time.

"We'd like it to be a surprise," smiled Bernie.

* * *

"Aw, your baby is the cutest!" Penny gasped, as the scan pictures were passed around the room.

"Truly remarkable," Sheldon said to himself.

"Bernadette, would you like me to organise a baby shower?" Raj asked as the group tucked into their pizza.

"Raj, don't girls usually organise that?" Howard enquired, sighing softly.

"Howard, don't be so rude! I'd love that Raj," replied Bernadette sweetly. Raj looked triumphant as Leonard laughed.

"I will get started right away!" the Indian declared and ran out of the apartment.

"That man has too much time on his hands," Amy declared, smiling slightly as she picked up another slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Speaking of time," Leonard started, setting his plate down on the table. "If you guys ever need a babysitter when the baby is born, I'm here."

"You? You know what babysit actually means, don't you?" Howard replied, grinning.

"Howard Joel Wolowitz, you're being extremely rude tonight!" his wife scolded him. "Thank you Leonard, that would be very helpful."

Just then, Penny, Amy and Bernadette left the room to go look at some new shoes Penny had purchased.

"Yeah, thanks for getting me in trouble, Leonard," Howard said, but he was smiling.

_A/N_

_Two chapters in one day! I don't know if I'll post tomorrow; I might._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_Caoimhe x_


	12. Chapter 12-Jewolic

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_There will start to be more drama after this chapter; we're just going to have to fast forward a few months _

_Oh, there is a massive Shamy moment in this chapter and I'm going to try get some Lenny in there too._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

"Those shoes are amazing, Penny!" Bernadette exclaimed, eyeing up her friend's new high heels.

"I know, right? Leonard got them for me," beamed Penny as she walked up and down her apartment "breaking in" the shoes.

Bernadette had decided that it would be better if she didn't wear high heels anymore; knowing her, she would probably fall in them and quite frankly, her feet and back ached after wearing them for hours on end. The only problem was that most people now towered over her and it really agitated her. If only she was a few feet taller.

"Girls, I have gossip," said Amy in a rushed voice, as if she had been waiting to tell her friends the news for a while. "The other day, Sheldon and I had our monthly date. It was our anniversary, but I didn't think he'd remember; I still bought him a present, though. Anyway, just before the dessert arrived, Sheldon handed me a box with a necklace inside! He had actually remembered!"

Penny and Bernadette looked at each other and smiled. They knew how much that meant to Amy, and they were both genuinely happy for her.

"But that isn't even the best part!" continued Amy, on the verge of tears and she retold this precious story. "I then handed him his present; a limited edition Iron Man helmet. It was what he always wanted. His face lit up when he saw what it was and then-" Amy's voice broke slightly. "-he said that 'I love you!'"

The two other women gave a sobbing Amy a big hug.

"He has always loved you, Ames, he's just never admitted it," Penny said. "Wait until you hear what Leonard did for me! But before I start, do you girls want a drink? Bernadette, I have soda."

Amy and Bernadette accepted her offer, and a few moments later, the three best friends were sitting in a circle drinking wine and cola.

"Okay, so the other day Leonard told me that he wanted to take me some place special. I was hoping he meant Vegas, but he brought me to this forest with zip lines. I was actually quite annoyed with him; I hate zip lines. But then he told me to go down it and there would be a surprise at the end. So, naturally, I slid down the zip line and at the end were the shoes and a note beside them. It said 'thank you for making my life so much better. I cannot wait for you to be Mrs. Penny Hofstadter.'"

"Aw," replied Amy and Bernadette at the exact same time.

Just then, Amy and Penny turned to Bernadette.

"So, what did Howard do for you?" they asked her.

"Well, um, he keeps insisting on doing all the cleaning and cooking. And he's being extremely sweet. I mean, he let me rent The Notebook. Howard _hates _The Notebook. Yet he sat through all of it."

The girls looked at her, as if expecting her to go on.

"He's nothing on your guys, but he is a massive help. And he writes songs for me," she added quickly.

The others just shrugged, thinking Howard was no romance guru like their guys, but it didn't matter. Bernadette loved him with all her heart and, in her opinion, he couldn't be a better husband.

* * *

Howard had his arms around his wife, talking about their day, as they lay in bed together. They talked about work, they talked about their friends, and Bernadette told Howard about Shamy's most precious moment. After a while, they began to talk about the baby.

"Howie, what religion are we going to raise the child in?"

Howard thought for a moment. "Well, we're not exactly the most religious people in the world; I eat pork every second day and you only attend mass on Christmas and at Easter. Perhaps we let the baby decide when it's older?"

"That's what I have been thinking. But my parents are going to go mental if I don't at least name the child after a Catholic saint. And I doubt your mother would be too happy if our baby wasn't Jewish."

"How about we raise it as both Catholic and Jewish?"

Bernadette giggled. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"It's simple," explained Howard. "I'll teach him or her all the Hebrew prayers and you can teach it the Our Father and Hail Mary."

"Alright," smiled the microbiologist. "Our child is officially Jewolic."

_A/N_

_Just to clarify, I am sorry if I got any of the Jewish information wrong; I am a Catholic so I'm not very well informed on the subject matter. _

_I hope you liked the chapter. Ye should also check out my new story The Relationship Conclusion_

_Caoimhe x_


	13. Chapter 13-The Fright

_A/N _

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday._

_I slammed a door on my finger last night and it is badly bruised so it's going to take my a while to type this…_

_This chapter is set a few months in the future._

_It's not very long, but as I have said, my finger is killing me XD_

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe _

Slowly, Bernadette lowered herself onto her sofa. She was now six and a half months pregnant and it was hard to get around. The microbiologist could only barely see her toes. She was still at work, but her company wouldn't let her do any new experiments, as they were afraid she would be exposed to a disease that might harm the baby. How was she going to put up with another two and a half months of this?

Bernadette turned on the TV and was about to start watching the soaps when her husband burst into the room, breathless.

"Bernie, come quick!"

Oh no. Bernadette knew that voice; something was wrong. What was going on? Who was hurt now? The small woman was about to demand him to tell her what was happening, but then she remembered back to the night a few months ago, when Howard had brought her to the hospital. He hadn't demanded an explanation; he just picked her up and carried her to the car. He deserved the same courtesy. So, as quick as she possibly could, Bernadette lifted herself up of the comfy sofa and followed Howard out the door.

Howard went to get into the driver seat but his wife stopped him. He was shaking like a leaf; there was no way he could drive. Bernadette sat behind the wheel and Howard beside her.

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital. Ma's had a heart attack."

* * *

The hospital was practically deserted when Howard and Bernadette arrived. Howard ran up to the man at the desk while Bernadette sat down on one of the sterile chairs. They wouldn't let Howard in until they had run tests, she knew that. A few moments later, Howard returned and sat down beside his wife. The former astronaut was as white as a sheet.

"Oh, Howie, she'll be alright," Bernadette soothed him, her hand on his knee.

"I hope so," replied Howard.

After sitting in silence for what seemed like hours, a doctor appeared.

"Mr. Wolowitz?"

Howard jumped to his feet and walked over to the man and Bernadette followed.

"Your mother is awake and resting. The heart attack was bad, though. It put a lot of strain on the rest of her body."

"What does that mean?" Howard asked desperately.

"We'll have to give her permanent medication and she'll have to loose some weight, but she should be alright."

Both Howard and Bernadette gave a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Bernadette asked and the doctor nodded.

The couple walked hand in hand into the room.

"Ma?" Howard called out, somewhat timidly.

"Oh, you came!" Mrs. Wolowitz replied in a surprised voice.

"Of course I came, Ma! I even brought Bernadette."

Bernadette stepped out from behind the curtain and saw her mother-in-law resting on a white bed with white sheets.

"Hi, Mrs. Wolowitz. I hope you're feeling a bit better," said the microbiologist.

"Oh, don't worry about me, sweetie. I'm doing just fine," the large woman replied in her loud, gravelly voice.

"Ma, the doctor said you have to loose wait," her son told her nervously, afraid that she would refuse to do so.

But to his surprise, she nodded.

"Don't worry, Howard, I will. I don't want to miss the big arrival, after all."

For a moment, Howard was lost. Then he realised she was talking about the baby. Overwhelmed with the love for his mother and his wife, he pulled Bernadette closer and kissed her on the cheek.


	14. Chapter 14-Surprises

_A/N_

_Hey! _

_Thanks for the concern about my finger. It is better now, thank God _

_Anyway, this chapter is cute and I like it so enjoy._

_Caoimhe x_

Bernadette was just finished carrying three vials of bacteria over to the fridge when her phone rang. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have answered it, but ever since Mrs. Wolowitz was hospitalised, Bernadette jumped when Howard called her. The microbiologist was now paranoid that her husband would one day collapse from a weak heart. His family did have a history of heart disease, after all.

"Hello?" Bernadette said into her phone.

"Hey, Bernie," replied Howard. He didn't sound as if he had just had a heart attack.

"What's up?" she asked, now balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear and she removed the plastic gloves from her hands.

"I was just wondering what time you're on your lunch break at," the engineer told her, but he was clearly hiding something. Bernadette wasn't worried, though. He sounded like he was genuinely happy.

"I'm going to go get something to eat now, why?" Bernie asked as she took her off her lab coat.

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to come home for lunch," replied Howard in a playful voice.

"Howard, I'm not having sex on my lunch break," Bernadette told him firmly. At first, Howard had been afraid to pleasure himself, as he thought it would hurt the baby. After weeks of reassuring, he finally had given in last night, for the first time in months.

"No, it's not that, I promise," Howard said, almost begging. "Just please, baby, come home."

"Okay, fine," snapped Bernadette, finally losing her temper with him. Why on earth would he want her to come home at lunch?

"See you soon," said Howard meekly, knowing that he had to tread carefully when Bernie was in one of her moods.

Hanging up the phone, Bernadette grabbed her handbag, switched off the lights and stormed out of her lab to go meet her husband.

* * *

"Hey, honey," Howard said when his wife entered the apartment. "I'm sorry for annoying you; I just really wanted you home, that's all."

"It's okay, Howie," replied Bernadette, her voice softening. "But you have to remember that I'm nearly seven months pregnant; I can't be running around the place."

"I know and again, I'm sorry," the engineer moved so Bernadette could see what was behind him.

"Oh, Howie," she smiled.

The table was set as if they were on a date. Candles, cutlery, napkins. The only difference was that instead of steak and vegetables, Howard had put rolls and salads out on the table.

"Well, you know the way I _really _can't cook?" Howard asked his wife.

"Vaguely," grinned the microbiologist.

"I wanted to give you a romantic date, but seen as I can't cook, I thought lunch would be more appropriate. I mean, you can't really go wrong when it comes to salad and rolls, right?"

"No, you can't," grinned Bernadette, pulling her husband closer. "This is amazing. I love you."

"I love you too," replied Howard, kissing the small blonde lightly on the lips. "How long do you have for lunch break?"

"I can call in and say I'm not going back today," Bernie said, taking out her phone. "I wasn't doing anything worthwhile, anyway."

"That's great," smiled the former astronaut. "I have another surprise for later."

* * *

The couple sat across from each other at the table, exchanging talk about work and friends.

"Sheldon is actually making me sign a document saying that we won't make him babysit the baby!" Howard told his wife, wide eyed. "You have to sign it, too!"

Bernadette giggled. "Don't worry, Howie. I'd sooner leave our child with a pit full of vipers than Sheldon! Oh, can you imagine what he'd do to the poor thing?"

"I'd rather not," the small man replied, but he was smiling. "Okay, so are you ready for your next surprise?"

"Ooh, yes," his wife replied, setting down her cutlery. "Is George Clooney hiding in my closet?"

"No," Howard stood up. "Now close your eyes."

Bernie obeyed, smiling broadly, as her husband lead her to the surprise.

"Okay, open them!"

Bernadette gasped when she saw what was in front of her. She was standing in the spare room, which, before today, was a small room with white walls and white furniture. But it was now transformed into a nursery. The walls were coloured yellow and they had giraffe stickers stuck onto them. Where the horrible plastic floor was, there was now a beautiful brown carpet with a little yellow rug in the middle of it. On top of the rug was a white crib, with a little canapé hanging over it. In addition to that, a wardrobe was now fitted and shelves full of books hung on the walls.

"Oh, Howard," the microbiologist said breathlessly.

"Do you like it?" Howard asked nervously.

"No, I love it! It is perfect!"

"Oh, thank God," smiled the engineer. "I've been working on it all day long."

"Thank you so much," said Bernadette, tears now forming in her eyes. "It's amazing. You're amazing."

The small woman flung herself at her husband, tears now flooding from those beautiful eyes of hers.

"You're welcome, Bernie," Howard replied, his arms wrapped firmly around his wife, never wanting to let go.

They say that at some point in your life you'll want to pause a moment and live in it forever. Howard Wolowitz could safely say that was his moment.


	15. Chapter 15-The Party

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_I'm helping out at a summer camp this week so I won't have as much time to update _

_I'm so excited for this baby to arrive!_

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

"That is so sweet!" Penny exclaimed as Bernadette told her friends about Howard's surprise.

"I wish Sheldon would do something romantic like that for me," sighed Amy, sipping her wine.

"I'm sure he will eventually," Bernadette reassured her. "You just have to be patient when it comes to Sheldon."

The other two women nodded in agreement. The three friends then began to talk about Penny and Leonard's upcoming nuptials.

"You guys are obviously the bridesmaids," gushed Penny, delighted that the conversation had turned to her. "Oh, Bernadette, I have a question to ask."

"Yes?" the microbiologist prompted, looking over at her blonde friend.

"Can the baby be a part of the wedding? I mean, like flower girl or ring bearer depending on its sex?"

"Of course," smiled Bernie, honoured that Penny would even ask. "I'd love that!"

"Yay! Thanks, Bernadette. And Amy," Penny turned to her other friend. "How would you like to be the maid of honour?"

Amy jumped up, nearly spilling her wine in the process.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh, Penny, thank you!"

Just then, Penny was pulled into a tight hug from Amy. Bernadette grinned. It was great to see Amy so excited.

When talk of the wedding finally blew over, Bernadette brought up the next thing in her agenda.

"It's Howard's birthday next week and I want to throw him a surprise party. Would you guys help me plan it?"

"Sure," smiled Amy, still on cloud nine over Penny's offer.

"No problem. As long as it doesn't end up like Leonard's surprise party," an uncertain Penny replied.

"What happened?" Both Amy and Bernadette asked at the same time.

"Well, Howard ended up in the ER with an anaphylactic shock, Sheldon almost landed himself a job in a video store, Raj actually landed a girl and Leonard missed the party."

"Sounds like fun," giggled Bernadette. She couldn't wait to surprise Howard.

*  
Howard's birthday came around quicker than Bernadette would have preferred. On the day, Bernadette gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and packed him a special lunch and then sent him off to work. Howard seemed a little abashed, not knowing that there would be a party for him later on. The microbiologist took the day off work and rushed around trying to get everything ready. Before she new, people were arriving.

"The place looks great, Bernadette," Leonard told her, looking around the place.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Sheldon, you look lovely."

Sheldon was wearing his chequered suit and his hair was combed back. No doubt that was all down to Amy, who was standing beside him in a blue dress and matching cardigan.

"Thanks. Although, I don't want to be here. I have to want to be here," a slightly annoyed Sheldon replied.

"Not again, Sheldon," sighed Penny, who was wearing her little black dress. "Do you need any help, Bernadette?"

"No thanks, I just need to go get changed," replied Bernadette. She was wearing one of her old tracksuits, to her embarrassment but she didn't have any time all day to get changed.

"And after that I can talk you through the arrangements for your baby shower," piped up Raj and Bernadette thanked him.

As quick as she could, she got changed into one of her new dresses. The short woman had to buy a whole new wardrobe last week as she found that none of her old clothes would it over her growing bump which was now quite big. She was now wearing a floral dress that ended at her knee. When she returned to the sitting room, Bernadette realised that Howard would be home at any moment.

"Okay everyone, take your places!" Bernie called out and the group all crouched behind random pieces of furniture. About three minutes later, the door handle turned.

"Bernie, I'm ho-"

"Surprise!"

The seven friends jumped out and Howard's face lit up.

"Oh wow! This is amazing guys, thank you," the engineer blushed.

"Don't thank us, thank your wife," Raj told him and Howard walked over to Bernadette.

"Thank you, honey. I love you," he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too," she smiled, but her smile was false. Something was wrong.

As the party got underway, everyone was chatting and having a good time. Bernadette tapped Penny on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course," replied Penny, hearing the urgency in her friend's voice.

The two women walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Don't panic," replied Bernadette, taking a deep breath. "But I think I'm getting contractions."


	16. Chapter 16-The Present

_A/N_

_Hey _

_Just to make things clear, Bernadette is only about seven and a half months pregnant._

_Enjoy my lovelies,_

_Caoimhe x_

"Oh my God!" Penny gasped. "What do you want to do?"

"Calm down," said Bernadette, grimacing as the next contraction came. "Just, don't say anything to Howard. Maybe they'll go away. You go back out so it doesn't look suspicious."

"Yes," replied Penny, leaving the room. "Are you sure you're okay?"

The microbiologist nodded.

"Yes! Go enjoy the party. They'll probably go away."

Bernadette couldn't have been more wrong. Within minutes, the contractions had become more frequent and 100% more painful. The small woman lay on her bed, wishing them to go away. _This baby can't come yet; it's too early, _thought Bernadette, tears dripping down her face. After a few more moments it became clear she would have to tell Howard.

Bernie stood up and waddled towards the door; even walking was painful. Slowly, she opened the door and almost immediately the music stops. Howard runs over to his wife, a concerned look on his face.

"Bernie, what's wrong? Penny said you went in for a lie down."

"Howard, please remain calm," the small blonde replies, her voice firm although it's shaky. "But we need to get to the hospital; I think the baby is coming."

* * *

Bernadette could honestly say that she had never seen Howard move so fast before. In the space of five minutes, everyone had cleared out of the apartment, Howard had packed a small overnight bag for Bernadette and they were speeding down the highway.

"Are you okay?" Howard asked every five minutes. Bernadette wished she could have replied with "yes."

Eventually, the couple reached the hospital and Howard carried his small wife into the building, as he had done a few months beforehand. The engineer looked as jittery as ever when the woman at the reception told them they would have to wait.

"It's okay, Howie," Bernadette told him, breathless. "We're not the priority here."

So the two of them sat, hand in hand, Bernadette breathing heavily, Howard as white as a sheet. They were sitting there for almost an hour when the microbiologist felt a sensation between her legs.

"Howard," she exclaimed, a flood of worry washing over her. "My waters just broke."

* * *

Everything after that was like a blur to Howard Wolowitz. As fast as lightning, his wife was whisked off on a trolley and he found himself running along beside it, his fingers still interlocked with Bernadette's. Before he knew it, the love of his life was hooked up to machines and the doctor was leading Howard out into the corridor.

"I'm afraid this baby could come at any moment," the doctor told him grimly.

"What? No," replied Howard, shocked. "Bernie's not even eight months pregnant!"

"Many children are born this early. If we put them into incubators, they usually have a brilliant chance of pulling through," the doctor reassured but Howard wasn't listening.

_Chance of pulling through. Chance of pulling through. This baby might not even make it._

But the former astronaut didn't have much time to dwell on it as his wife was calling for him.

"Howard!" Bernadette screamed at the top of her lungs.

The doctor looked at the small man. "Well, this is it. Good luck."

* * *

Howard Wolowitz had been holding Bernadette's hand for twenty minutes before she started to push.

"Come on, honey, you can do this!" the engineer encouraged, pushing back the blonde hair off his wife's face. It killed him to see her in so much pain. He wanted it to be over as much as she did.

"Keep going, you're nearly there," gasped Howard as he glimpsed the baby's head. Bernadette's screamed as she gave one last push and then the whole room seemed to fall silent. After a nerve-wracking second, the sound of a baby's wail filled the air. Both Howard and Bernadette grinned. Just then, Howard realised what time it was. Nine forty, June the fifth. It was still his birthday. This would have to be possibly the best present ever.

"Congratulations," the midwife beamed as she placed what appeared to be the most beautiful child Howard had ever seen into Bernadette's arms. "It's a girl."

_A/N_

_What did you think of this chapter? In my opinion, it was a bit rushed but I really don't have much time on my hands this week x _


	17. Chapter 17-Names

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_Summer camp is finished now so I have next week free but the week after that (4__th__ August) I'm going on holidays for two weeks and I don't know if I'll be able to update while I'm there _

_Anyway enjoy this chapter,_

_Caoimhe x_

Howard Wolowitz sat in a chair beside a white bed, with a phone in his hand. In the bed, Bernadette slept and in the adjacent room, their newborn daughter lay, in her incubator. The whole hospital seemed quiet, except for the occasional wail of a baby. The engineer had just finished making phone calls to all of his anxious friends and family. Out of everyone, his mother was the happiest with the news. She was going to come for a visit the next day. Howard checked his phone. It was one o'clock in the morning. He then glanced over to his sleeping wife. Howard had honestly never been prouder of her. She carried their daughter around for several months and then went through hours of pain just to deliver her into this world. Perhaps it's true that women are the strongest, Howard thought. There was a bleeping noise. Again, Howard checked his phone and found a text from his cousin David.

_Congratulations, Howard. Hope mom and baby are both doing well. Forward a picture?_

Smiling, the former astronaut sent on the picture of his two favourite girls in the world; Bernadette nursing their currently unnamed daughter. To the couples' delight, the doctor confirmed that there was nothing wrong with their child and she would almost certainly go on to live life to the full.

It was two in the morning when Bernadette woke up.

"Hey," smiled Howard, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" Bernadette asked in a tired voice.

"I couldn't sleep," answered her husband. "Probably because there's no bed."

The microbiologist laughed. "Well, I'm sorry, King Howard, but you didn't just push a baby out of you. How is our little girl, anyway?"

"The doctor said she's doing great," grinned Howard. "Have you thought about names?"

"Hm," thought Bernadette, pushing herself up in the bed. "I know we said Ivy but I have a good idea."

"And that is?"

"How about we name her after your mother?"

Howard paused for a moment, and then grinned. It would be incredible generous of Bernadette if she called their daughter that, but his mother would be over the moon.

"Will your mother not mind?" Howard asked her.

"No, she won't," insisted the small woman. "And her middle name can Ivy."

"I love it," smiled Howard. "Debbie Ivy Rostenkowski-Wolowitz."

"No," frowned Bernadette, but Howard could see she was just joking with him.

"Well, what is it then?" Howard asked, pretending to sound annoyed.

"Debbie Ivy Wolowitz."

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_I know this chapter was short and it was just one scene but I thought it would be better this way _

_Ivy is Melissa Rauch's middle name hehe that's why I picked it. It's a lovely name, though._

_I hope you enjoyed this x_


	18. Chapter 18-Visits

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_In this chapter the friends come to visit and Howard and Bernadette tell their news about the baby's name._

_This is my longest chapter so far :)_

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

"Does mommy want a nurse?" one of the midwives said, entering Bernadette's room. Shocked, Bernadette sat upright in the bed.

"Isn't she supposed to be in the incubator?"

"Well, the doctor is happy with her progress and we're going to give her a trial run; today she won't be in it at all," smiled the woman, handing Bernadette the small bundle. Once she had done that, she left the room, leaving Bernadette alone with her daughter.

"Hello there, Debbie," cooed the small woman, smiling at her baby. "I'm your mom. I know that I might not be the greatest, but I promise to love you with all my heart."

The sensation Bernadette felt when her daughter was placed into her arms for the first time, she will never forget. Debbie was wailing and covered in blood, Bernadette was out of breath and sweating but none of that mattered in that moment. Before, when she told Howard that she never wanted kids and he told her it would be different when it was their child, she hadn't believed him; but it was true. The two of them just had the connection that Bernadette would never ever forget and from that moment on she knew she would love Debbie with all her heart forever.

Outside, Howard paced impatiently, trying to give his mother directions to the hospital over the phone. Bernadette giggled at his frustration.

"That's your daddy," she told Debbie, who was looking up at her with wide blue eyes. "He is one of the most amazing men on the planet. You know, he gave up an amazing opportunity just to be here? That's the kind of guy he is. I can't promise that I'll be any good, but I know that he's going to be an amazing parent."

Bernadette examined her baby for the first time; she looked very like her, only she had Howard's eyes and brown hair.

Debbie smiled up at her mother and Bernadette laughed. Just then, a loud, yet familiar, voice came from the hallway. The microbiologist smiled.

"Here comes Grandma."

* * *

Mrs. Wolowitz's face when she walked into the room was unforgettable. Bernadette had honestly never seen her so happy. She grinned widely and exclaimed "Holy Moses! She's gorgeous. Can I have a nurse?"

"Of course," answered Bernadette, handing over the dainty little girl.

"How are you doing, Bernadette? I hope my son is treating you okay," Mrs. Wolowitz said as the baby was being passed around.

"Oh, you shouldn't have worried. Howard has been a great help."

Howard smiled triumphantly at his wife's statement.

"Oh, Bernadette," gasped the large woman. "She's the spitting image of you! But she has Howard's eyes and hair."

For such a large woman, Mrs. Wolowitz was extremely gentle with her granddaughter, tenderly brushing the brown hair out of the small baby's eyes and gently rocking her up and down.

"Isn't she lucky that's all of me she has in her?" Howard remarked, smiling and sitting down beside his wife and across from his mother.

"Don't you say?" Mrs. Wolowitz smirked. "Do you have any ideas for a name?"

"Actually," Bernadette said, beaming. "We've decided on one."

"What?"

"Well, if it's okay, we wanted to call her Debbie," replied Howard. "After you."

You would think that Mrs. Wolowitz couldn't possibly get any happier than she was before, but she could. She literally broke into tears when the couple told her what they'd be calling the baby.

"You d-don't have to d-do that," she blubbered, trying to mop up her tears.

"We want to," her son insisted and for the first time in what seemed like years, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and not because he had to. Bernadette wished she could have taken a picture of that moment; it was perfect. When Mrs. Wolowitz eventually stopped crying, she passed her granddaughter to her son.

"So, we're calling her Debbie Ivy Wolowitz. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect," whispered Mrs. Wolowitz. "Thank you so much."

* * *

"Can I hold her first?" Penny squealed excitedly, peering at the tiny bundle that was resting in the cot beside her mother.

"Sure thing," replied Howard, smiling. All of his friends were there, to the dismay of the hospital staff; Howard had to beg the midwife to let the five of them in.

The blonde tenderly picked up the tiny baby, almost afraid that she would break her.

"She's so beautiful, guys, congratulations. But, gosh, she's so tiny!"

"Well, she was over a month early," reasoned Bernadette, who was sipping on her tea that Leonard had brought her from the cafeteria.

"And, to be fair, she has us for her parents; as if she wasn't tiny enough," grinned the new father.

Raj looked over Penny's shoulder at the little girl.

"Congrats, guys," he said. "But I have a question; how is Howard the father of something so beautiful?"

"Oh ha ha," grumped Howard.

Leonard and Amy both had a nurse of the little girl.

"What are you calling her?" Amy asked, holding Debbie in an awkward position. She had, in fact, stated before that she wasn't good with kids; but then again, so did Bernadette.

"Debbie Ivy Wolowitz," replied the small woman in the hospital bed. "We named her after Howard's mom."

"Oh, that's so sweet," smiled Leonard, taking a small step back from Amy who was trying hard not to drop the baby. "Again, congratulations."

The only member of the group who hadn't said anything was Sheldon. He just stood there, staring at the little girl before his eyes. After a while, he said "How fascinating. I do admit, she is quite cute. Well, not koala bear cute. And unfortunately, her IQ will probably be no higher than 100."

"Thanks, Sheldon," Howard cut him off in his tracks. "I'm afraid you guys will have to go. Bernie's parents will be here at any moment. We'll see you soon."

And with that, the five peers trailed out of the room.

"Well, so far, so good, eh?" Howard asked his wife, grinning.

"I suppose," smiled Bernadette. "But Debbie just pooped. That's a job for the daddy, I think."

The look on Howard's face was priceless.


	19. Chapter 19-Shamy

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_Sorry it's been a while I've had a busy weekend._

_I'm listening to Beyonce while writing this. Raj would approve._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

"We're satisfied with both you and Debbie's progress and we'd be happy to discharge you both today," the doctor smiled.

"Th-that's amazing!" Howard replied, shocked at the news.

"Yes, it is. Thank you, doctor," said Bernadette, grinning. This was brilliant news. She remembered back to five days ago, when she was hours into labour and the doctors told her that Debbie might not survive. The fear that flooded over her was unforgettable; a year ago the thought of a child would almost repulse her, but at that moment, Bernadette didn't care about anyone other than her unborn child. Last night, when Howard was asleep, she said a silent prayer, thanking the Lord for Debbie's health. It had been years since Bernadette had last prayed at night.

Howard very kindly packed his wife's bags while she fed their daughter. The two of them had decided that it would be better for Debbie if she was breastfed. After all, studies showed it had more nutrients. But Bernadette hadn't considered how tiring it could actually be.

A couple of minutes later, the doctor returned and told the family that it was okay for them to return home. It felt weird, Howard thought, walking out of the hospital together. He carried Debbie while Bernadette carried the bag. Their lives had changed forever, and for the better.

Once Debbie was safely strapped into her baby seat, Howard started the car.

"She's so quiet," whispered Howard, as his daughter was asleep in the back.

"Now she is," his wife told him. "Wait until she wakes up. Wait until it's two o'clock in the morning and you're dreaming of sleep."

The two of them grinned at the thought. This last year had really changed Bernadette. Before, she had hated the thought of children, but Howard taught her to love everything around her. Howard had said before that she made him a better man, and she could truly say the same about him.

"Where shall we go first?" Bernadette asked after a while.

"Well, first we'll drop our bags off at home and then perhaps apartment 4A?" Howard replied, moving the car into the middle lane. "After all, Sheldon would love to see us."

* * *

When the three of them eventually reached Sheldon's apartment, it was nine pm. To both Howard and Bernadette's surprise, Leonard and Penny were standing outside apartment 4A.

"Hey guys," whispered Leonard, smiling when he saw the family coming up the last flight of stairs.

"Ooh, you brought Debbie!" Penny said excitedly.

"No, we left her at home so Jack the Ripper could kidnap her," replied Howard in a tired tone and Bernadette gave him a painful nudge with her elbow.

"Guys, why are you standing outside the apartment? And why are you whispering?" Bernadette asked and then began to rock Debbie back and forth as she started to cry.

"You won't believe it," Leonard grinned, looking as if he was about to burst with excitement.

"But we're not going in because-" started Penny.

"-Sheldon and Amy are getting busy," finished Leonard.

"We need a bit more context here," replied Howard. "Because when you say 'getting busy' it could mean anything when it comes to Sheldon and Amy."

"They're having sex!" Penny squealed, unable to control her excitement.

"What?!" Bernadette shouted, which caused Debbie to wake up again to the microbiologist's dismay. "How do you know?"

"Well, there's romantic music playing and a tie on the doorknob," answered Leonard, grinning.

"Like I said before, that could mean anything when it comes to Sheldon and Amy," repeated the former astronaut, not wanting to believe his friends.

"Whatever," sighed Penny. "You're killing our buzz. I guess we'll just have to ask them when they come out."

"We might be here for a while," replied Bernadette. "Do you want a nurse?"

"Yes please," beamed Penny, taking the wide-eyed little girl from her mother.

"Come on, Howard, we could be hours," said Leonard and the two men trekked off into Penny's apartment in search of alcohol while the women sat outside apartment 4A cooing over Debbie.

* * *

At around 10pm, the romantic music came to a halt and Penny jumped up, shaking her sleeping friend.

"Bernadette, wake up!"

The small woman's eyes snapped open. Bernadette had been asleep in the hall. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she closed her eyes for a moment.

"What is it? Where's Debbie?" Bernadette's thoughts automatically went to her newborn daughter.

"She's with Howard," replied Penny as though it wasn't important. "The music has stopped! Come on, we have to go see what's up."

Slowly, the two women entered the apartment to find Sheldon in his dressing gown getting a glass of orange juice.

"Evening, ladies," he said when he saw them. "Oh, Bernadette, you're out of hospital."

"What were you up to this evening?" Bernadette asked, ignoring Sheldon's last statement.

The theoretical physicist paused.

"You're going to have to be more specific," he replied after a while.

Penny sighed. "What were you doing for the last hour?"

The two friends held their breath, hoping that Sheldon's reply would be what they hoped it would be; for Amy's sake more than anything.

"Oh," thought Sheldon. "Well, first I went to the model train store with Amy. Then we had pizza. And, oh I almost forgot, we consummated our relationship."

And with that, Sheldon gave a small shrug and toddled off in the direction of his bedroom leaving the two friends standing in the kitchen gobsmacked.

_A/N_

_Okay so I know this chapter wasn't really focusing on Howardette but I SERIOUSLY CANNOT WAIT UNTIL THIS DAY IN THE SERIES._


	20. Chapter 20-Mars

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_I'm happy that Shamy's consummation was taken so well __ now we wait for the tv show to do the same thing hehe._

_Enjoy this chapter,_

_Caoimhe x_

Howard poured milk over his cereal and, rubbing his eyes, sat down beside his wife at the table.

"Of course she goes to sleep now," complained Howard. "When she needs to be awake."

"I don't care when she sleeps as long as she does," Bernadette told him. "We need peace at some point in the day."

Bernadette and Debbie were out of the hospital one week and the family were finally setting in. There was no denying that parenthood was tiring, but Howard and Bernadette wouldn't change it one bit. All in all, Debbie was a good baby. When she was awake she didn't scream or cry but simply stared around her. She didn't really have a sleeping schedule yet, that was the downside but if that's the price they had to pay for having such a beautiful baby daughter, the two parents didn't care. Bernadette was pleasantly surprised with herself. Not once had she shouted at her daughter. Before, when she pictured motherhood she pictured her screaming at her rowdy children. But she had never raised her voice with Debbie. Of course, that didn't mean she wouldn't discipline her; the job had basically fallen down to her because it was clear that because Howard was so enraptured with his daughter that he wouldn't ever scold her.

Bernadette flicked through the morning paper and gasped.

"Howie, come look at this."

Both intrigued and scared, Howard moved his chair closer to wife so he could see the article. Up on the top of the page were the words **Five Astronauts Die as Mission to Mars Goes Terribly Wrong. **The couple just sat there gaping for a while. Perhaps Bernadette falling pregnant was a sign that this mission wasn't safe. Howard was so grateful that he didn't go or else...he couldn't even bear to think of leaving Bernadette and Debbie alone in this world.

"Well," Bernadette said after a while. "That is so awful."

"I know. We'll have to attend the memorial."

Howard sighed and got up from his chair, dunking his bowl into the sink.

"I have to go to work, I'm afraid," said Howard. "You're lucky that you're on maternity leave."

"I have to mind Debbie all day," replied Bernadette chuckling at her husband. "Have a good day, honey."

"I will," he smiled. "See you later."

Howard gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed his coat and ran out the door, already five minutes late for work.

_A/N_

_I know this chapter was short, but it was focusing on the fact that the trip to Mars wasn't safe._


	21. Chapter 21-Funerals

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_This is the last time I'll get to upload until the 19__th__ of August because I'm going to Lanzarote for two weeks on Monday._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

Bernadette sat in Penny's apartment, nursing her daughter. She had just woken up from her nap and she was a tad grumpy.

"Anyway, I'm worried about Howie."

"Why?" Penny asked, whilst painting her finger nails.

"He hasn't been the same since he heard about the Mars incident," sighed the small blonde. "He was friends with some of the guys that died."

"Oh, that's horrible," replied the other woman. "Is he going to the funeral?"

"Yeah, it's tomorrow. Could you mind Debbie for me?"

"Of course," smiled Penny, now cooing at the baby who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Bernadette said. Penny was surprisingly good with her daughter and although she could have left Debbie with her grandmother, Mrs. Wolowitz had already insisted on taking her twice this week already. She doted over her almost as much as she doted over Howard.

_Debbie is going to be spoiled rotten, _Bernadette thought, but she smiled.

The new mother then moved onto her next topic of discussion.

"Raj has begun planning my baby shower."

"Oh, God," Penny said, rolling her eyes. "I say it will be totally over the top."

"I know," sighed Bernadette. "But he's just so sweet; I had to let him do it."

"Well, we all have different definitions of sweet then," laughed Penny.

* * *

"Howie?" Bernadette called, fixing her hair. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Howard, carefully fixing his dickey bow.

"Come on, sweetie, we're going to be late," his wife smiled sympathetically, taking his hand.

It was the day of the funeral. Bernadette had already dropped over Debbie to Penny earlier this morning and she was now dressed in a black dress and matching shoes. Howard was wearing his black suit and dickey bow.

"Okay," sighed the small man. "Bernie? Thank you for doing this."

"Doing what?" Bernadette asked, intrigued.

"For being here for me."

"Oh, Howie," the tiny woman replied, kissing her husband on the cheek. "We're a team. Of course I was going to be here for you."

"Thanks," Howard said, showing a small smile, and with that the couple walked out the door, hand in hand.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Howie."

The two of them were speeding down the highway on the way home from the funeral. It killed Bernadette to see Howard so sad. Watching someone you love hurting was the worst form of pain. Yet he had barely cried and now he insisted on driving the car home.

"Thanks," replied her husband but his tone was flat.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Bernadette asked, concerned.

"Nah," sighed Howard.

The couple sat in silence for a couple a minutes before Howard finally spoke again.

"Ah, I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass."

"You're grieving," replied the woman to his right in an understanding tone. "It's understandable."

"Thanks," Howard said, smiling for the first time in a week. "You're the best, you know?"

"Well, I do try," grinned Bernadette.

"I don't deserve you."

"You deserve someone better," smiled Bernie, squeezing her husband's free hand.

"No," replied the engineer. "I married you; on purpose."


	22. Chapter 22-The Baby Shower

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_I'm back! _

_The baby shower is going to be in this chapter but there may be a few unexpected twists._

_I'm afraid I have what you could call a "writer's block" on my other book. I will probably updated it sometime this week, though, because I don't like leaving fanfictions unfinished._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

Debbie's wails filled the house as Howard jiggled the little girl up and down in his arms, trying to get her back to sleep.

"Shh, Debbie," the small man whispered softly. "Please go back to sleep."

Every night this week, Debbie had been up all night. Bernadette cradled her for the first three hours of the night and Howard did the next three. The new parents had tried singing to their daughter to try and get her to sleep, but no luck. They had tried ignoring her, on hopes that she would eventually realise no one was coming and go back to sleep, but it didn't work either; not to mention listening to Debbie scream was depressing both Howard and Bernadette. Heck, they'd even tried putting her into their bed to sleep with them, but that idea was as useless as the others. The lack of sleep was putting a strain on the couples' relationship and most days were spent snapping at each other.

"You don't even have to go to sleep," Howard told the baby in his arms, trying to reason with her. "If you could just stop screaming I'd be happy. I'm not going to leave you."

Almost immediately, Debbie fell silent, her big, blue eyes looking up into her father's.

"Thank you," smiled Howard, sitting down on the chair in the corner of the nursery. "You should probably try and get some sleep. Your baby shower is tomorrow and you don't want to be asleep for all of it."

Raj had spent the last month planning the shower. He was more excited about it than Howard and Bernadette were; they would have gladly spent the whole day sleeping, but Raj had put a lot of effort into the party and the couple didn't want to be rude. Sighing, Howard rubbed his eyes, expecting to be sitting here talking to his daughter for the rest of the night, but when he looked back down he found her asleep in his arms. Smiling, Howard closed his eyes and drifted to sleep in the chair.

* * *

Morning came too quickly, and Bernadette walked into Debbie's room to find Howard asleep in the chair with their daughter in his arms. Grinning, the small blonde whipped out her phone and took a picture of them before waking them up.

"Come on, sleepy head. Rise and shine."

Debbie's eyes flung open at the sound of her mother's voice and she smiled. Howard groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Do I have to?" The former astronaut asked, yawning.

"Yes," replied Bernadette sternly. "Now, up and at 'em."

* * *

Within an hour, the family were in the car and driving towards Raj's apartment.

"I can't believe Raj insisted in having it at his place," Bernadette said whilst pinning up a strand of loose hair from her face. "He's so sweet."

Howard clenched his teeth, his fingernails digging into the steering wheel. He had spent the last week hearing about how great Raj was for organising this party and he was starting to get sick of it.

"I hope we're not late," was all Howard said.

"And who's fault would it be if we are?" the microbiologist asked him, pursing her lips.

"Who's?" Howard said in an exasperated tone.

"Yours! I told you to get up at nine, yet it was ten when _I_ woke you up."

"Oh, I'm sorry," replied the engineer, sarcastically. "Perhaps the reason I woke up so late was because I was up with Debbie last night."

"Hey!" Bernadette retorted, struggling to control her temper. "I was up with her until three! Besides, I have to look after her all day when you're at work."

"She's asleep all day!" Howard answered, his voice rising.

"No, she's not! And that's not the point, this wasn't our agreement."

"What agreement?" her husband shouted back at her.

"The one we made three years ago!" Bernadette screamed, tears in her eyes. "You said you'd give up work, and mind Debbie, yet I'm stuck minding her."

"Oh, you're not going to make me enforce that agreement, are you?" Howard asked her, laughing hysterically. "If you have forgotten, I gave up a trip to Mars to be there for you."

"It was a suicide mission, in my eyes." Bernadette shouted at him, tears now streaming down her face. This was a stupid fight; she hadn't thought it would come to this. She couldn't believe he was blaming her for the Mars incident; this was exactly what she had feared.

"You never wanted me to go in the first place, whether you were pregnant or not!" Howard replied, still shouting. He didn't know what was happening; it was like his tongue was spewing out words without getting permission from his brain. Just then, Debbie began to cry, snapping the couple to their senses.

"Oh, now look," Bernadette snapped, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Can we at least try to enjoy today?" Howard asked, lowering his voice.

"I suppose we should," sighed Bernadette, as they parked the car outside Raj's apartment.

* * *

Everyone was already there when Howard, Bernadette and Debbie arrived. Leonard and Penny were standing in the corner of the room, giggling and kissing. Sheldon and Amy were sitting on the sofa, talking about the newest edition of Science Weekly. Raj was in the kitchen, cooking what appeared to be chicken. When they saw who had arrived, they all cheered and rushed over to greet the family.

"This is amazing Raj! Thank you," Bernadette said, hoping her eyes weren't puffy from crying. The room was decorated with pink balloons and there was a banner up which read "Welcome Home, Debbie."

"It was my pleasure," smiled Raj, passing the couple glasses of wine whilst peering in at Debbie, who was in her travel seat.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table, chatting loudly. Howard, to his dismay, was roped into a conversation with Bernadette and Penny.

"This is awesome, right?" Penny said, smiling.

"Amazing," replied Bernadette, sipping her wine. "I can't believe Raj would go to such trouble. He's such a sweet man."

"Oh, yes, isn't he amazing?" Howard snapped, not able to hold in his hatred any longer. "Because he's the only man in the world who has done something this week."

"What are you talking about?" his wife asked, giving him a stern look in the eye. She knew what was coming.

"I have been up all night this past week, and I haven't got one single thank you for it!" Howard told her, now standing up. The whole room went silent.

"Okay, well, thank you," Bernadette replied, holding her tongue. She didn't want another fight; not here, not now.

"That makes everything better now, does it?" Howard found himself raising his voice yet again. "It's clear you don't appreciate me anymore and it's not as if I haven't done anything for you. I have made many a sacrifice and this is the thanks I get?"

"Howie," said Bernadette softly, trying desperately to get him to calm down.

"Don't 'Howie' me. You're not fooling anyone. Just leave me alone, okay?"

And with that, Howard Wolowitz picked up his jacket and stormed out the door.


	23. Chapter 23-The Conclusion

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_I'm watching The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary where Howard meets Bernie. She has so much sass in that episode, though. _

"_It's a joke."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Anywho, here's the next chapter._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

Bernadette blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry in front of everyone. The whole room had been silent for a couple of moment until the small blonde woman decided to speak.

"I-I have to go after him. Would you mind looking after Debbie?"

The little girl's eyes were wide, not knowing what was going on and why everyone was shouting.

"Of course," Penny replied her voice no more than a whisper. "Do you want to take my car?"

"Please," Bernie said, taking the keys off her friend and giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. Gathering up her bag and coat, she said a thank you and an apology to Raj and left.

Like she had suspected, Howard and Bernadette's car was nowhere to be seen, so Bernadette hopped into Penny's red car and tried to get the engine starting. After a couple of attempts, the microbiologist had the engine running and she put the car into gear and drove off in the direction of where she thought Howard was. He wouldn't have gone home; that was obvious. Bernadette turned right into an abandoned ally way and jumped out of the car. Praying that Howard was there, she climbed up the fire exit stairs of an old, burned building. She hated these stairs; the first time she climbed them she was convinced they would break but Howard reassured her. She had always felt much safer with him beside her, but now Bernadette had to climb the stairs alone so she took a deep breath and looked straight ahead of her. Eventually, she reached the roof of the old building and Bernadette glimpsed a figure on the far side. No doubt it was Howard; no one else came up here. As the microbiologist walked slowly towards her angry husband, she couldn't help but remember the first time she was up here. When Howard had said that he wanted to take her somewhere special, Bernadette couldn't have guessed it would be at the top of a burned out building. Yet, as she looked around her, she realised how beautiful it actually was. Bernadette could see the whole of Pasadena around her; this hand to be one of the highest buildings in the city. Bernie approached Howard from behind and sat down beside him.

"How did you know where I'd be?" Howard asked after a moment of silence.

"I took a lucky guess," Bernadette shrugged.

"I'm so sorry," the engineer said, now looking his wife in the eye. "I don't know what happened."

"It's okay," she replied, because it was. All the hurtful words were going to come out at some time, due to the lack of sleep the two of them had. "Honestly, it's fine."

"No, it's not," Howard insisted, taking Bernadette's hands in his. "We made an agreement. I've sent my letter of resignation into the university."

"Oh, Howie," Bernadette said softly. Although this is what she wanted Howard to do, she couldn't help but feel a little sad. She knew how much Howard loved engineering.

"But I have some other news," continued Howard, a small smile appearing on his face. "The day I sent in my letter, I received one from the other university in the city, you know, the better one? Well, they really want me to work for them."

"Seriously?" Bernadette replied, grinning. "But don't you need a PhD?"

"They don't care. And Ma's agreed to mind Debbie for us."

"I'm so happy for you, Howie," his wife told him, happy that everything had worked out. Just then, the two of them leaned in and they kissed like they never had before. Bernadette could feel actual sparks with every breath she took and butterflies flew in her stomach.

"Who's minding Debbie now?" Howard asked between kisses.

"Penny, why?" Bernadette told him, her hand sliding up underneath Howard's shirt.

"Maybe you should ask her if she can take her for the night."


	24. Chapter 24-Babysitting

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_School starts tomorrow, which means I won't have as much time to update but I will probably update every Tuesday, Friday and maybe Sunday._

_A big thank you to the user SRAM for this chapter idea and also for reviewing regularly; it means a lot._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

* * *

_Beep._

"Who is it?" Raj asked as the phone vibrated, almost jumping out of his seat. "Is it Howard?"

"I haven't even read the text yet, Raj, calm down," Penny replied heatedly. It had only been an hour since Bernadette left to go find Howard and Raj was as nervous as a student before a big exam.

The blonde picked up her phone and read the message slowly.

_Hey Pen, found Howie safe and sound, everything's worked out. Would you mind taking Debbie for the night? B x_

"Well?" Sheldon asked, his voice cool. Penny knew that he wasn't concerned for Howard's wellbeing or his friends' relationship; Amy told him that he had to wait here with the rest of them until they heard that Howard was okay.

Penny quickly typed back "_of course, no problem. Enjoy tonight ;) P x"_ before replying to Sheldon.

"He's fine. They've worked everything out."

The whole room sighed with relief.

"Thank God," Leonard said, smiling slightly.

"I know, it's great to know they've worked things out." Amy agreed.

"At last, I can go home and start rebuilding my Lego Death Star," Sheldon sighed happily and ran out the door without saying goodbye to anyone.

"Sheldon!" Amy hissed after him but he did not return. Sighing, she turned to Raj. "Thanks for this, Raj. See you tomorrow, guys."

And with that the brunette ran out the door after her boyfriend. She seemed to have loosened the reigns on Sheldon's discipline ever since they had consummated their relationship, which, surprisingly, Amy was very secretive about. Not once had she told Penny or Bernadette any details about her mad night with Sheldon.

"Oh, I told Bernadette that we'd mind Debbie for her tonight." Penny told Leonard, wrapping her arms around her fiancé.

"Okay," Leonard replied in a nervous tone.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because, remember what happened when we babysat Cinnamon? How are we going to babysit an actual baby?!" He replied even more nervous.

"Easily, we'll be more careful because-" Penny lowered her voice so that Raj wouldn't hear her. "-Debbie is obviously more important than a dog. Nothing will happen to her. Come on, it will be good practise for when we eventually have kids."

Leonard's heart leapt. _When we eventually have kids. _It was not like Penny to talk of the future. How could he say no now?

"Oh, alright then."

* * *

Penny was on the last flight of stairs, cradling Debbie in her arms, baby bag flung over her shoulder while Leonard was still on the first flight, trying to haul both a pram and a travel cot up the stairs. Raj had given the couple the spare key to Howard and Bernadette's apartment. Penny was hesitant to go, afraid that they would walk in on the couple's night together but Leonard reassured her that they wouldn't be there; they probably booked into a hotel. And, to Penny relief, Leonard was right.

When Leonard had finally reached Penny's apartment he was puffing like an old train and searching for his asthma inhaler.

"When…we…have kids," Leonard said, taking a puff of his inhaler. "We're…getting that…elevator fixed."

"You shouldn't complain," Penny replied, smirking. "Howard and Bernadette's apartment is on the second floor and their elevator is as old as my great grandmother. They don't even use it."

"Are you…saying that…Howard Wolowitz is…manlier than me?" Leonard asked, now grinning.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," laughed the blonde, still holding the baby in her arms.

Leonard gasped, mockingly. "You actually complimented Howard Joel Wolowitz?"

"No, I said he was manlier than you," Penny answered, smiling, and gave her fiancé a kiss on the cheek. "Now, set up that travel cot correctly and I might upgrade your manly-ness."

* * *

"Leonard," Penny grumbled as the baby monitor beeped. "You go out to her."

"Fine," grumped Leonard, dragging himself out of bed and into the sitting room where Debbie lay screaming.

"Sh," Leonard said to the child, standing over the cot awkwardly.

Penny watched from the bedroom.

"Pick her up, you idiot."

Carefully, Leonard picked up the little girl, expecting her to stop wailing but she didn't.

"Um, are you hungry?"

"She's not going to reply, Leonard." Penny mumbled from the other room.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Uncle Leonard's gonna buy you a hummingbird," the man sang softly, but still the child cried.

"What fresh hell is this?" Sheldon said, bursting into the apartment.

"Debbie can't sleep," sighed Leonard.

"Yeah, well neither can I!" Sheldon replied grumpily. "Or my mother, who arrived a couple of hours ago."

"Oh, God," Penny said, putting on her dressing gown and walking into the sitting room. "Tell her we're sorry."

Just then, Mary Cooper came into the apartment.

"I thought I heard a child crying. Congratulations, you two."

She smiled at Penny and Leonard.

"Oh, no, this is Howard and Bernadette's child," Penny said hurriedly.

"Howard…is that the little Jewish boy?" Mrs. Cooper asked her son.

"Yes, mother."

"Ah, now I remember. He married one of the rosary rattlers, yes?"

"Bernadette is Catholic, yes," Leonard replied, still trying to silence Penny.

Mary walked closer to Leonard, examining Debbie.

"Isn't she adorable? Give her here, Leonard."

Leonard handed the little girl over to Sheldon's mother.

"Who's a good girl?" Mrs. Cooper cooed at the little girl in her arms. "What's all the crying about, eh?"

Debbie stopped crying and opened her eyes.

"There we go, good girl. Perhaps I should sing to you? Soft kitty, warm kit-"

"NO!" Sheldon screamed. "Mother, that's my song; you can't sing it to Debbie."

"Hush now, Sheldon," Mrs. Cooper replied in a dangerous tone. "I've nearly got her to sleep. Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."

Debbie's eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Mary carefully lowered her into the travel cot.

"There we go. Well, goodnight all!"

She turned around and walked back into her son's apartment.


	25. Chapter 25-Spoiled

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_Back to school again, I'm afraid. Although, I did get into Higher Level Maths and Irish _

_This chapter will mostly focus on Howard and Bernadette._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

Bernadette opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up, and found herself in an unfamiliar room. Her eyes quickly flew open, panicked about her whereabouts, only to find Howard asleep beside her with his hand inches away from where hers was. Sighing in relief, Bernadette moved closer to her husband, snuggling into his arm. Howard must have felt her touch because almost immediately he woke.

"Morning," he smiled, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Sorry to wake you," Bernadette mumbled sleepily.

"Don't worry about it," Howard reassured her, pulling her closer. "There is nothing I love more than waking up with the woman of my dreams in bed beside me."

"Oh, so Angelina Jolie is behind me in this bed and I haven't noticed?" Bernadette asked him, propping herself up.

"Ha-ha, hilarious," her husband replied, laughing falsely. "Anyway, what do you want to do today?"

"Oh, Howie, I don't want to leave Debbie with Penny for the whole day. That would be unfair."

"Then leave her with Ma," Howard said in a persuasive tone. "Please, Bernie, we haven't had a day to ourselves in weeks."

Bernadette hesitated slightly. "Fine then, if your mother doesn't mind."

"Of course she won't mind, Debbie's her fourth favourite person on this planet."

"Fourth?" Bernadette asked, grinning now.

"First, me, of course," Howard replied, now lying on his side so he could talk to his wife face to face. "Then Ben and then Jerry."

"Oh, Howard. Don't be so mean."

The engineer got up out of bed and put on his robe, walking over to the kettle that the hotel supplied. "What, we both know it's true."

"Whatever," replied his wife in a defeated tone. "What do you want to do today?"

"Ooh, you should not have asked that," Howard grinned, filling the kettle up with water. "I want to go to the Star W-"

"Nothing Star Wars!" Bernadette told him in a strict voice.

"Damn," he says under his breath. "How about we go to a park and then for dinner?"

"I'd like that," replied his wife, her eyes sparkling. "But we're going to have to stop off at home because I don't have any nice clothes with me."

"Bernie, you'd look good wearing a plastic bag," Howard kissed her softly on the forehead, placing her cup of coffee on the bedside locker.

"Well, you might think that but the rest of the world doesn't," Bernadette said, smiling. "Anyway, you'd prefer me naked."

"You know me too well."

* * *

"This is such a pretty park, Howie."

The couple walk through the park, hand in hand, their fingers interlocked. The sun is shining and the birds are singing and they're together. Nothing could be better.

"I know. I've never been here, I googled it. Hence, why we had to drive so far," Howard replied, sighing happily.

"Oh, I thought you were just teasing me," grinned Bernadette.

"Ah, ha-ha. Anyway, I have the restaurant booked for-"

Howard's phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Penny."

Bernadette watches as Howard speaks to Penny, his expression hardening.

"Bernie, we have to go," Howard said when he put down the phone.

"Why?"

"Debbie's in hospital."


	26. Chapter 26-Hospitals

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I've been very busy._

_I am the queen of cliffhangers, am I not? _

_I think I might write a second book, as a sequel to this._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

* * *

The couple sped down the freeway in silence, both unable to process what was happening. Their daughter was in the hospital, and God knows what was wrong with her. _We go away for one day, _thought Howard bitterly, the guilt of leaving his little girl at the age of three and a half months finally hitting him.

"Howie?" Bernadette asked when they were about ten minutes away from the hospital. "What if she's not okay?"

"She's probably fine," Howard said, not taking his eyes off the road. What he was saying was not what he was feeling but his wife needed reassurance. "If it was anything serious, Penny would have told us."

"If it's not serious, then why are they in the hospital?" snapped the microbiologist, her head in her hands. "I'm such a bad mother. I knew I was going to be one."

"Bernadette, you are not a bad mother, alright? None of this would have happened if I hadn't overreacted last night."

"Stop," Bernadette whispered softly. "We have to stop blaming each other or it will tear us apart. Let's just get to the hospital and remain calm, okay?"

"Okay," Howard replied meekly as they turned into the hospital car park.

* * *

_Before last year I had never been in this hospital. Now I have been in it at least six times in the last year, _Bernadette thought sullenly, as her and Howard walked hand in hand to the children's ward. After a while, they came to a corridor entitled _The Butterfly Ward. _Just before Bernadette was about to walk into the room, Howard stopped her.

"Hey, listen to me," he told her, his voice soft and caring. "She'll be okay. She's your daughter, after all. It will be fine, honey. I promise."

Bernadette smiled and planted a kiss on Howard's cheek. "Thank you." He always knew what to say at the right moments.

Taking a deep breath, the former astronaut pushed open the door into the children's room. His eyes scanned across the room until he found Penny and Leonard. Without saying a word, he took his wife's hand and led her across the room.

"What the hell happened?" Howard asked when they reached their friends, his voice low.

"Oh my God guys, we're so sorry," Leonard replied hurriedly, his hands fumbling.

"What happened to Debbie?" Bernadette questioned, somewhat calmly.

"Well, we were...we were in our bedroom, messing around," Penny go t up and walked over to her friends.

"Oh, for Christ's sake! You had sex and left our daughter alone?!" Howard hissed, his voice now angry.

"Well, we didn't want her to watch!" Leonard replied defensively.

"Oh, I can't believe it," Howard said to himself, rubbing his eyes.

"Everyone calm down," Bernadette said softly, rubbing her husband on the back soothingly. "Where is Debbie?"

"She's with the doctor," Penny replied, tears in her eyes. "She banged her head off the table. She just kept on crying and I didn't know what to do. God, Bernadette, I 'm so sorry."

"It's okay," replied the small blonde, to everyone's surprise. "You clearly didn't mean it."

Just then, the doctor walked into the room, with Debbie in his arms. Her blue eyes were big and scared, but apart from that she seemed okay.

"Are you Debbie's parents?"

"Yes," Howard said hurriedly, walking towards the doctor and pulling Bernadette along with him. "Is she okay?"

"She is perfectly fine. I suspect your friends only brought her here as a precaution," the doctor replied, smiling. When Debbie spotted her parents, her face lit up and Bernadette took her into her arms. "Concussion can be very dangerous in babies."

"Oh, thank God she's okay," Leonard said, clearly relieved.

"Thank God is right," Howard told him, now walking towards his friend. "You're lucky nothing happened to my daughter. She could be dead, thanks to you. Get out of my face, I don't want to see you anywhere near Debbie ever again."


	27. Chapter 27-Connections

_A/N_

_Hey,_

_Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm just very busy at the moment._

_Enjoy,_

_Caoimhe x_

* * *

"Howie?"

Bernadette walked into the room she shared with her husband to find him sitting on the bed, staring blankly into space. Debbie was having a nap in her nursery, happy and healthy. Howard didn't mean what he said to Leonard at the hospital.

_Or did he? _Bernadette thought, sighing softly. It was clear to her that Debbie meant the world to him, but he had to realise what happened was an accident. Smiling slightly, she sat down beside Howard.

"You okay?"

"What do you think," Howard grumped, not bothering to look at his wife. "It was my fault that Debbie ended up in hospital."

"It is not, Howie," replied Bernie soothingly, running her fingers through Howard's hair. "Stop blaming yourself...and, please, don't blame Leonard either."

Howard turned to look at her, a ludicrous expression on his face. "Have you gone mad? Our daughter could have died."

"But, it could have been us in their shoes," the microbiologist answered softly. "Imagine if Leonard and Penny had a child and we didn't and we were minding their little girl and something happened."

"It wouldn't, though, would it?" Howard snapped back. "I wouldn't let that happen."

Just then, Debbie's cries filled the room and Howard went to stand up, but Bernadette stopped him.

"Perhaps you need some time alone. I'll take Debbie out for a while."

* * *

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please," Bernadette replied as she bounced her little girl up and down on her knee. Debbie giggled and smiled, enjoying the attention. A few moments later, Mrs. Wolowitz reappeared with two cups in her hands.

"Here you go," she smiled, handing her daughter-in-law her coffee.

"Thank you," Bernadette grinned, and, for once, she felt like she was enjoying being with Mrs. Wolowitz.

"So, what's the problem?" The big woman asked, sipping her tea and smiling at her granddaughter. "Can I have a nurse?"

"Of course." Bernie handed Debbie over and picked up her coffee. "Well, as you know, Debbie was at the hospital because she banged her head whilst Penny and Leonard were...busy-"

"You should have just left her with me," Mrs. Wolowitz butted in, smiling at Debbie. "There would be none of that hanky panky around here."

"Right," Bernadette continued, trying not to laugh. "Anyway, Howard has insisted that he won't talk to Leonard again and I don't know what to do."

"Howard was always doing that when he was a child," remarked Howard's mother. "It never lasted, just give him time."

Bernadette sighed in relief. "Thanks for your help, Mrs. Wolowitz."

"You're more than welcome, honey."

For a while, the two women sat in silence, listening to the baby laugh.

"You know what?" Mrs. Wolowitz asked. "From the moment I met you I knew you were the one for Howard."

All Bernadette could do was smile. She always thought that Mrs. Wolowitz hated her for taking her son away.

"And I couldn't have asked for anyone better to be my daughter-in-law."

"Well," Bernadette said, tears in her eyes. "I couldn't have asked for a better mother-in-law."


End file.
